


Senses

by NerdyPanda3126



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPanda3126/pseuds/NerdyPanda3126
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir fall asleep together while detransformed after promising they would keep their eyes closed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666048
Comments: 18
Kudos: 219





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario is inspired by a comic by someone else I saw a while ago and unfortunately I wasn't able to find it again. If anyone recognizes the art I'm referencing, please let me know so I can give proper credit to the artist!
> 
> Also, I have this tagged as LadyNoir because they haven't revealed each other, although I realize it's a rather loose interpretation.

Five akumas in the span of 48 hours. Hawkmoth had apparently switched strategies and was trying to win just by exhausting them. After the last one, a particularly tricky one that had taken three separate Lucky Charms for Ladybug and two Cataclysms for Chat Noir before they finally captured the akuma, they tumbled onto the first secluded rooftop they came to. They slid down to sit together against a wall. 

Chat thunked the heels of his boots out in front of him one by one, stretching his long legs out, and simultaneously stretched his arms up above his head as far as they could go before letting his hands fall into his lap. Then he slumped back, leaning his shoulder against hers.

"I don't know about you, Bugaboo, but I'm wiped out." 

Ladybug turned her head to look at him. He was normally charged with such fire and energy and it just seemed to be drained out of him. ‘Wiped out’ didn’t even cut it, for either of them. 

"Same." Ladybug stifled a yawn, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Both of their Miraculous were beeping, but she couldn't find the energy to care. 

"Do you think it'd be okay if we recharged here a minute? I don't think I can move." Chat gave a voice to Ladybug’s thoughts. She nodded as well as she could with her head tilted back, her hair catching on the brick wall. 

"I won't look if you don't," she said, her voice trailing off. Chat scooted closer to her and leaned his head on top of hers. Their transformations dropped at the same time, but they were both already half-asleep. Plagg settled into Adrien’s hair and Tikki perched on Marinette’s shoulder, and the exhausted kwamis fell asleep with their holders. 

Marinette opened her eyes first. The light had changed while they slept; it was almost sunset now. She felt a weight settled heavily on her shoulder and someone else’s breath fanned across her neck. She glanced down out of instinct and caught sight of a mop of messy blond hair before she squeezed her eyes shut again. 

Chat Noir.

The memory of collapsing on the roof together came back to her slowly. Chat had apparently wound himself around her while he slept; an arm was tucked around her hip and one of his legs wrapped around hers. His shoulder must be jammed into the brick wall for him to be turned like that. She grimaced when she realized how badly he would feel that later. Then she grimaced further when she realized how stiff she felt from sleeping sitting up against a brick wall. 

Chat sighed in his sleep and tightened his grip around her, nuzzling into her neck unconsciously. No wonder he had the black cat Miraculous; he sure cuddled like one. His hair was soft against her chin and she could smell his shampoo. It was more floral than she expected, but had a soft undertone of sandalwood. She liked it. She wiggled enough to get her hand out from underneath him and laid her arm across his shoulder instead, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair, wafting more of the scent out.

Chat hummed a little, and she could feel his cheek turn up in a smile. If he were awake, he would probably crack some joke about her show of affection, but as it was she felt free to keep carding her fingers through his hair, delighting in the softness of it. 

Eventually, the combination of keeping her eyes closed, his comforting weight against her, and the movement of ruffling his hair up and letting it fall through her fingers soothed her back to sleep. 

When Adrien woke, he knew instantly that he was curled up against Ladybug. It was discipline alone that made him keep his eyes firmly closed, but the curiosity did claw at him. She had her fingers nestled in his hair at the back of his head, and her arm draped around his shoulders. It probably wasn’t conscious, but it still made his heart beat a little faster to think that maybe she had been playing with his hair. 

He tried to orient himself against her. His head was definitely on her shoulder, his nose tucked up against her neck. He had to resist nuzzling against her soft skin. Every time he breathed in he could smell the fabric softener that she had used on her civilian clothes, mixed with some sugary scent he couldn’t place. Vanilla, maybe. He tried to ignore it as much as he could.

Somehow, in his unconscious attempt to hold her, he had managed to wedge his shoulder into the wall, and his neck was at an awkward angle. His hip was holding most of his weight against the concrete. That would definitely bruise later. He flexed the hand that was apparently on the other side of her, rolling his wrist experimentally. His fingers caught on a strap that led to a bag at her hip. He traced the clasp of it, trying to place why it seemed so familiar to him before he remembered that he shouldn’t think about it. 

If his arm was around her like that and if his body was turned the way he thought it might be… he made a quick mental calculation before he bent his top knee, and he definitely had a leg underneath him. He had apparently wrapped himself as much as he could around her while he slept. Somehow he couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed. She hadn’t woken up yet, so maybe his cuddling would go unnoticed. 

Keeping his eyes closed, he did his best to extricate himself without waking her. Easing her fingers out of his hair was the hardest part. Mostly because he really liked having them there, but it also required manipulating her hand without moving her too much. When he was finally kneeling next to her, he still held her hand in his. He traced her delicate fingers, marveling at how small her hands were. 

He pressed the back of her knuckles to his lips tenderly. He heard a soft gasp. Her hand was pulled out of his grasp.

“Tikki, spots on,” she said, and he felt the wash of magic next to him.

“Plagg, claws out,” he responded, more out of habit than anything else. He wanted to open his eyes, but it felt like the moment would be broken if he did. With his eyes closed, he could still imagine that maybe she had opened hers before he transformed. Maybe she knew who he was now. Maybe she would let him know who she was. 

A gloved hand came up against his cheek and he felt the soft brush of her lips on the other. His eyes flew open. She pulled away from him quickly, and he noticed that she was blushing as she looked away. 

"Bien joué, mon minou.”


End file.
